


Strange Magic

by livfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin Centric, OT6, e for future chapters, will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livfish/pseuds/livfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkest alleyway in the city sat The Witch Boy. Michael had been told about him since he was young. A fairy tale parents told their kids to make sure they didn’t talk to random strangers. Michael hadn’t though of the story in years before he ended up in that alley, needing The Witch Boy’s help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Magic

**Author's Note:**

> OH boy, I have had witch Gavin in my head for days and just needed to get it down

Michael ran, his lungs burning and his legs aching. He needed to get away. He ducked through side streets and alleyways, trying to lose his pursuers but they were too fast. But he knew the city better than them, ducking in and out and getting a street or two head of them.

He rounded a corner and stopped dead in his tracks when he realised where he had ended up. Witches Alley. When he was younger, kids in his class were dared to go to the end and knock on The Witch Boy’s door, painted red with the blood of the children he killed. There were stories that there were kids that went down and never returned. Whenever a kid in the city went missing it was the first thought on all of their minds.

 

Michael took a deep breath and continued down the alley he had never dared to go down. He had wasted too much time already, lost his lead. He walked slowly, trying to keep quiet and looking for a place to hide. He felt spooked in the cold alley, jumping at a cat moving ahead of him.

_It’s just a stupid kids story. Stop being an idiot._

                                                                                    

He heard shouts from behind him and ducked behind a dumpster as he heard them pass. He sat for a minute, listening to the shouts grow quiet before he stood up.

 

Michael jumped as he came face to face with a man, staring at him.

“What do you want?” The stranger asked, his voice accented and quiet.

Michael felt cold looking at him, he not quite able to distinguish his features, yet the way his green eyes pierced through the darkness was not quite natural.

“I…” Michael stammered looking around

“They’re coming back.” The stranger said simply, though Michael didn’t know how he could tell; the only sounds to be heard were the usual sounds of the city. “They’re trying to hurt you. What did you do to them?”

Michael looked around for an exit, realising quickly he was near the end of the alley, a brick wall blocking one side, and Michael could now hear the sounds of the men coming back for him.

“Fuck” Michael swore. He looked at the man standing before him, realising his only option. “Can you help me?”

“My help comes at a cost, surely you know that”

Michael shuddered at the words. There was no way that he was really what the stories said. There was no way The Witch Boy was _real_. He saw the red door that the stranger must have come through down at the end of the alley.

“I just need somewhere to hide for a bit. Please, just let me inside for a bit” He gestured to the door.

“What can you give me for it?” The stranger asked.

“I… don’t know.”  
“I require payment. For this, it doesn’t have to be much, just something that I can take”

Michael ripped off his hoodie, pressing it into his hands. “Is this okay? I don’t really have anything else”

The man reached out and took Michaels hand, leading him through the red door.

 

-

 

As the door closed behind him, he took in the room around him. The floor was covered in an old moth eaten rug, the colours fading. It looked like shit now, but Michael knew that when it was first bought it would have been beautiful. There were huge book shelves filled with old leather bound book, the titles in languages Michael didn’t know, symbols on the side that Michael felt he shouldn’t be looking at. The surfaces that were clear of books and papers where filled with glass vials, most of them empty, but some had strange liquids inside. The vial closest to Michael contained a milky liquid… or was it a gas? Michael couldn’t tell, the way it swirled. The whole room smelt of his grandmother’s house, the scent of dust and incense burned into his brain after spending summers in his grandmother’s back room while his parents were out of town.

 

She was the one who had first told him about The Witch Boy, he remembered. She had told him a story of The Witch Boy who lived in an alley way. Her story, unlike all the others, painted The Witch Boy to be kind and forgiving. She got angry when he came to her house, singing the song the other kids had taught him.

 

“What are you singing, my love?” She had said

“Oh! It’s a song about The Witch Boy!” Michael had said, excited and proud to show off to his grandmother.

“Don’t go down the alley way,

No don’t you dare tonight!

The Witch Boy will be waiting

There’s a full moon out, so bright!

He’ll take your soul, he’ll eat your flesh

He’ll cut you till you scream!

So don’t go down the alley way

Or He’ll lick your bones clean!” Michael burst into a fit of giggles at the song, but stopped when he saw his grandmother’s face.

“You won’t sing that anymore, Michael. It is not true and it is not kind” His grandmother walked away from him then, not daring to look him in the eye.

 

At the time he had thought it was because she was old and kind and hated to see others being tormented. He ignored her words, singing it with his friends, believing the words in the song. The Witch Boy in his head was vastly different to the skinny man in front of him. No, he was not a man, not really. He looked about Michael’s age, a little older than 20 perhaps.

“Are you him?” Michael asked, before he could stop himself.

“Am I _him_? What do you mean?” He turned around, leaving the flasks he was tinkering with on his bench and walking towards Michael. He looked angry at the question.

“Sorry. I just… it’s stupid. Sorry” Michael stammered, looking at his feet. He may have just lost his hiding spot. But the stranger just started to laugh, smiling as he began to speak, as if he was telling the funniest joke he knew.

“The Witch Boy, you mean?” He laughed “You want to know if I am the evil child eating Witch Boy?” Something in his expression changed, not quite amused anymore. His voice grew low “You want to know if I lure children into my alley, and eat them for dinner?” The air around them began to move, rustling the papers on his desk. “You want to know if the songs are true?”

Michael was shaking now, backed up against the counter behind him.

“Are you scared of me, Michael?”

“How… how do you know my name?” Michael stammered, jumping as a door on the other side of the room burst open, an older man covered in tattoos stepping in behind The Witch Boy.

“Gavin” the new man spoke, and the wind stopped. “What the fuck are you doing?”

“I was just…” The Witch Boy – Gavin – said, looking like a scolded toddler.

“You were just terrifying this poor guy. Why?”

“Geoff. He asked me if I was… you know”

“Oh.” The older man turned towards Michael. “Why would you ask that?”

“I just… I wanted to know…” Michael started.

“You wanted to know if I eat children?” Gavin stared at him, disgusted.

“No!” Michael said, and he realised it was true. “I wanted to know if my grandmother was right”

“What?” Gavin said

“You’re grandmother?” Geoff moved towards him. “What would she have been right about?”

“She used to tell me off when I said mean things about The Witch Boy! She said he was kind, she said he helped her.” Michael felt tears pricking at his eyes. He was going to fucking die. “Please, I swear to fucking god!”

“Oh. Well, in that case. Yes, he is. I’m Geoff and the idiot is Gavin.” The older man reached out his hand. Michael shook his hand, still bewildered by the past 5 minutes. He turned around and went back through the door, closing it behind him.

“So, Michael” Gavin said “Sorry about all that. I don’t like when people think I eat children and all.”

“Yeah, understandable… I guess.”

“Yeah well”

An awkward silence lingered in the room, thick and heavy.

“So…”

“Yeah… thanks for letting me stay here for a bit while they’re… you know… out there”

Michael tried to busy himself with looking at a book, but Gavin quickly snatched it from his hands.

“Sorry Michael, that’s not… you can’t look at it”

“Wait. How the fuck do you know my name?” Michael looked at Gavin.

“I’m a witch.” He said, as if it were enough information

“Oh” Michael replied. He was still confused, but assumed that answer would have to do.

“Also you’re wallet was in the jacket still” Gavin said, tossing the brown leather wallet back to Michael.

“You fucker” Michael said, a smile playing at his lips.

“What are they after you for anyway?” Gavin said, moving a book and perching himself on a counter.

“Oh, it’s a long story but they don’t like me for reasons… beyond my control” Michael sighed.

“Hey, I get that. Don’t worry”

The silence grew thicker and heavier around them.

“So, you want something to eat?” Gavin said, Michael could tell he just wanted a reason to not talk anymore.

“Sure” Michael said, forcing a smile back onto his face, “you don’t eat like… weird witch food right?”

Gavin laughed at him, walking towards the door that Geoff had gone through, opening it to reveal a set of stairs. “No, god no! We have some burgers and shit upstairs I think. Unless the rest of them ate it all, in which case we can have newt stew” Gavin looked back at Michael, bursting into laughter at his face.

“Fuck you” Michael said through a smile he was trying to force off his face.

**Author's Note:**

> You should follow me on tumblr! I am not good and this so I can't link, but its sinsponge.tumblr.com. Its an RT blog and I take prompts!


End file.
